dancing_with_the_stars_us_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 4
Season four of Dancing with the Stars (U.S.) premiered on March 19, 2007 and concluded on May 22, 2007. To avoid direct competition with Fox's American Idol, Dancing with the Stars changed time slots from the previous season. In this season, the performance show aired on Mondays, and the results show aired on Tuesdays. No elimination was scheduled for the first week, in order to allow viewers two weeks to see all of the couples perform both Latin and Standard ballroom dances. This season was broadcast on BBC One in the United Kingdom on Sunday afternoons from Sunday, July 15, 2007. Captions appeared on screen throughout the show to remind viewers that this was recorded earlier in the year and that they could not vote on the outcome. None of the first three seasons was screened in the UK. This season holds the record for the highest amount of perfect scores awarded, and fifteen perfect scores were awarded. Couples The 11 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: Changes Some major changes were made before the start of the season: * Actor Vincent Pastore was originally announced as partnering with Edyta Śliwińska, but pulled out after one week of rehearsals. In a statement, Pastore cited his inability to commit to the physical demands of the program. Actor John Ratzenberger then replaced him. However, ESPN host Mike Greenberg had actively campaigned for Pastore's spot on the show. * Comedian Tammy Pescatelli was elected to be on the show, however, the producers chose a different direction and Heather Mills was chosen instead. * Ashly DelGrosso-Costa, one of the regular dancers, announced that she will not appear this season due to pregnancy. Ashly was married to one of the show's field producers, Mike Costa, on October 21, 2006; their child was due in July 2007. * Louis van Amstel wrote on his blog that he would not compete this season because all of the female celebrities were taller than him. But, he noted, he would be active on the show as a professional dancer at results shows and as a choreographer for the show.http://www.dancingwithlouis.com/blog.asp#2/22/2007 Judges' scoring summary : Red numbers indicate the couples with the lowest score for each week. : Green numbers indicate the couples with the highest score for each week. : indicates the couples eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Best and worst dances Averages According to the 30 point scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances Paulina Porizkova, Shandi Finnessey & Heather Mills are the only stars who did not land on this list. Songs and individual scoring Individual judges scores in charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 ;Running Order Week 2 ;Running Order Week 3 ;Running Order Week 4 ;Running order Week 5 ;Running order Week 6 ;Running order Week 7 ;Running order Week 8 ;Running order Week 9 ;Running order Week 10 ;Running order Dance chart * Highest Scoring Dance * Lowest Scoring Dance * Performed but not scored Call-out order The table below lists the order in which the contestants' fates were revealed by Bergeron and Harris. : This couple had the encore for the week. : This couple came in first place with the judges. : This couple came in first place with the judges and had the encore for the week. : This couple came in last place with the judges. : This couple came in last place with the judges and was eliminated. : This couple was eliminated. : This couple won the competition. : This couple came in second in the competition. : This couple came in third in the competition. : This couple came in last place with the judges and finished as a semi-finalist. References